Viewfinders are optical or electronic devices that may be joined to a video camera to allow an operator of the video camera to perceive the scene filmed. Optical viewfinders typically include a framing lens and mask coordinated with the actual video camera lens. By looking through an eye piece, the operator can see a frame provided by the mask that indicates the field of view of the video camera. The more common electronic viewfinders typically include a small image video monitor that includes a mini-black and white or color tube/liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The electronic viewfinders displays the actual scene filmed by the video camera. The electronic viewfinders may be built into the video camera and thus viewed through an eye piece or mounted externally to allow easier viewing.
The conventional video camera viewfinder has several drawbacks. Because the conventional viewfinder includes a lens or monitor that is attached to the camera, the operator is required to direct attention away from the actual subject when filming a subject that moves in order to insure that the subject is within the camera's field of view. This may be inconvenient in situations where the operator is filming an interview or meeting in which the operator is also a participant. When using a conventional viewfinder that is attached to the camera, the operator's face may also be partially obstructed from the filmed subject. This may be problematic when continuous, direct eye contact with the subject is desirable such as when the operator is filming a child or an animal.